Rescue Lorna
by FanWriter83
Summary: Peter Maximoff receives a call that his sister Lorna is kidnapped. The only way to rescue her is by finishing multiple challenges so he goes to the only persons who can help him. Charles, Hank and Logan. Will they save Lorna in time?


**Hey, another x-men: DOFP story:D English isn't my first language so there might be a few mistakes, will re-upload the chapter soon I found a beta reader:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lorna is in trouble<strong>

"I've got something that is yours" someone said on the other side of the phone and then Peter heard another voice, high pitched but still he recognized it.

Cold chills ran down his spine, wasn't able to move.

"Peter, help me!"

"Do what we say and we won't harm her."

Click.

For minutes Peter just stood there, with the phone in his hand, listening to the tone which meant the person that called had hung up. Tears started to well up in his eyes after realizing what just happened.

Lorna is in trouble.

If Peter only had done what his mom had told him. Which was babysitting Lorna, which meant, stay with her the entire time and don't go off. Most of the time Peter did that, sometimes he went out for a quick erin, like today.

He had left Lorna alone, sitting in front of the TV, watching re-runs of her favorite cartoons. When Peter got home, Lorna was gone, the TV still on. It didn't alarm Peter, because Lorna had the habit to go to her bedroom and play there for a few minutes until her cartoons was on again.

Peter went to his own bedroom, played a while on his pong arcade when the phone rang. Most of the time Lorna would pick up the phone, but this time the phone kept ringing. Peter sighed deeply, ran upstairs and picked up the phone, noticing Lorna still wasn't in front of the TV while her cartoon already had started.

That's when Peter noticed the open backdoor and he was just about to hang up and go for the door when he heard a man talking at him and Lorna's cry for help.

Slowly Peter hangs up the phone, walking like he was in trance towards the backdoor and closed it, tears streaming down his face. suddenly his eyes fell on a small envelop, addressed to him.

Peter picked it up, opens it and noticed the messy handwriting with the orders he had to do to save his sister.

How could he ever explain this to his mom? He couldn't, she would break. She always had warned him for situations like this, but Peter always thought she was a bit overprotected.

There was only one thing to do. Find her before mom gets home. Peter knew he didn't have many friends, so the only person's he could rely on for now were the X-Men. After all, they still owed him a favor for breaking out a pshygopath from the Pentagon.

Peter knew Charles house wasn't just outside the door. He lived miles away and Peter never had run so far on his top speed. He never had to. Peter wasn't really sure he could run that far for so long, but he had to try. For Lorna's sake.

Quickly Peter wrote a note, addressed to his mom not to worry if they weren't home when she did. He would be staying, with Lorna, at a friend's house. A friend he didn't have, but his mom wouldn't know that.

Peter placed the note onto the breakfast table, grabbed the letter that was addressed to him, put it in his back pocket and started to run.

It was 5 O'clock in the afternoon when Peter finally reached Charles Xavier's mansion, or better yet, school. Even with taking several breaks Peter was still exhausted when he reached the front gate, not able to move for much longer.

Maybe it might have been better if he had stolen a car, Peter thought to himself since his mom forced him to bring the one back he got from Charles after the Pentagon thing. But then again, if he had stolen a car, then he would have also had the entire police corps chasing after him. And that was something Lorna's kidnappers ordered him to avoid.

While catching up some breath, which was hard because it already came chilly and cold fresh air burned in his exhausted lungs.

Peter forced himself to breath while placing his hands against the gate to push it open. It seemed the gate really needed some oil, because it was really hard to open it, but after several minutes Peter finally managed to open it as far as possible so he had enough room to squeeze himself through.

But opening the gate was taking the last strength that Peter had in his body and suddenly he collapsed into the wet and cold dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


End file.
